Anchors
"Anchors" is the thirteenth episode of Season Three of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is the thirty-seventh episode of the series overall, and premiered on January 6, 2014. Synopsis After a near death experience from nemeton tree Scott,Stiles and Alison start hallucinating and a dark curse is left upon which makes their life hell. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Guest Starring *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Todd Stashwick as Henry Tate *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura Co-Starring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Naomi Coai as Nurse *Craig Henningsen as Oni *Sonny Saito as Shigeki *Kristy Staky as Sign Language Student *Michael Sweat as Snake Man Quotes :Isaac: For half of my child hood I was locked in a freezer, so being helpful is kind of a new thing for me. :Stiles: Are we still milking that? :Isaac: Yeah, we're still milking that. ---- :Isaac: Do you hate me? :Scott: No, of course not. :Isaac: Do you want to hit me? :Scott: No. :Isaac: I think you should hit me. :Scott: I don't want to hit you. :Isaac: Are you sure? :Scott: Why would I want to hit you? :Allison :Scott: You didn't do anything, did you? :Isaac: No. I mean, um :Stammers :Isaac: What do you mean? :Scott: I mean like you didn't kiss her or anything, right? :Isaac: No! Absolutely not. No. :Scott: Did you want to? :Isaac: Oh, yeah. Totally. :throws him against the wall ---- :Peter: Why are you looking at me like it's my fault? :Derek: Because it is your fault. :Peter: Yeah, you're probably right. ---- :Dr. Deaton: When is a door not a door? :Stiles: When it's a jar. ---- :Stiles: Hi puppy. Get rid of it. :Scott: Me? :Stiles: Yes you. Glow your eyes at it. Something. Be the Alpha. ---- :Mr. Yukimura: I thought you said you wanted to make friends? :Kira: Not like that. :Mr. Yukimura: You said you wanted to be noticed. :Kira: Not like that. I could set myself on fire and be noticed. :Mr. Yukimura: Well then you would be dead. :Kira: Exactly. ---- :Melissa: Sweetheart, let me tell you something no teenager ever believes, but I guarantee you is the absolute truth. You fall in love more than once. It will happen again. It will be just as amazing and extraordinary as the first time and maybe just as painful. But it'll happen again. I promise. But until then, be your own anchor. ---- :Coach Finstock: Stilinski, stop reminding me why I drink. Every night. ---- :Scott: Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things? :Stiles: And is unable to tell what's real or not? :Allison: And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives? :Isaac: They're all locked up because they're insane. ---- :Kira: I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about. And I think I actually might know what you're talking about. There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called "Bardo". It literally means "in-between state." The state between life and death. :[[Lydia: So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian? :Kira: Either, I guess. But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can by visited by peaceful and wrathful deities. :Isaac: Wrathful deities? And what are those? :Kira: Like demons. :Stiles: Demons. Why not? :Allison: Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one? :Kira: Death. You die. ---- :Stiles: Yeah, try not to forget we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures. I think there's a pretty good chance that things are never going back to normal. ---- :Lydia: Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one. :Allison: We are not crazy. :Lydia: Hallucinating, sleepy paralysis, yeah, you guys are fine. :Scott: We did die and come back to life. That's gotta have some side effects, right? :Stiles: We keep an eye on each other. Okay? And Lydia, stop enjoying this so much. Soundtrack *Ghost - Sir Sly *Flamingo - Victor Malloy *Please & Thank You - Wildcat! Wildcat! *Don't Wake Me - Robots Don't Sleep *Departed - William Arcane Category:Season Three Episodes